


Dawn Of A New Age

by daffodil_daisy



Series: Season Of Kink 2020 [1]
Category: Re:Mind (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Post-Canon, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil_daisy/pseuds/daffodil_daisy
Summary: It's their first morning of living together, and Ayaka has some ideas about how it should be spent. Kyoko can't say she minds.
Relationships: Saito Kyoko/Takamoto Ayaka
Series: Season Of Kink 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807732
Kudos: 8





	Dawn Of A New Age

Kyoko wakes up to sunshine. Ever since the boat she always wakes up with a start, making sure she can see, that there’s no bag tied over her head. The little kick of her legs is involuntary too, she needs to be able to feel that her ankles are free. Checks complete her body relaxes enough to notice other stimuli. Namely how sunny her room is. It’s not the windowless blue painted bedroom Kyoko’s spent the last eighteen years in. It’s bright, and white, and meant for two. The Western style bed is so cushy under her that she wants to roll over and go back to sleep.

She can’t, of course. She and Ayaka have things to do today, the first day in their shared apartment. They both booked the day off from work to get fully settled in and explore the neighborhood. With a last sigh Kyoko pushes herself off the mattress and crosses to where the few bedroom boxes are piled. She opens the box of her clothes, and rifles through it until she finds her robe. She’s not spending the first morning of the rest of her life with Ayaka properly dressed. Besides, Ayaka’s told her more than once this shade of green looks great against her skin.

“Good morning,” she calls out coming into the kitchen, from where a delicious smell betrays Ayaka’s location.

“Morning, sleepyface,” Ayaka answers. “The coffee’s almost ready.”

When Kyoko swoops in it’s for a kiss on the cheek. Ayaka doesn’t need morning breath in her face. A true kiss can wait for after the first sip is taken. Ayaka returns the gesture, and with the first press of lips on her cheekbone Kyoko is once again freshly grateful to be alive. 

“I bought us a moving in present.”

“Oh yeah?” Kyoko challenges. “What’s that?”

“Why don’t you hop on the counter and I’ll show you?” Ayaka answers evasively.

This apartment actually does have a counter wide enough to sit on. Eighty million yen from Mr Watanabe in bribery money for each of the victims of Kage’s kidnapping buys a lot, including a spacious apartment to share with a loved one. Kyoko doesn’t know what Mirei or Shiho did with their bribes, and she doesn’t care. Her life is with Ayaka and Ayaka alone. None of the rest of her past matters. She’s never going to be told to remember again.

Kyoko doesn’t think twice about it. Whatever Ayaka got, a shortcake to share or another ring for Kyoko’s collection, she wants to see. She knows it’ll be thoughtful, something to make her smile. Ayaka’s amazing in her ability to make Kyoko smile, which any other living soul could note is not her normal personality. She boosts herself onto the countertop, robe flashing just the smallest bit of indecency.

The box Ayaka pulls out is elegantly wrapped in lavender paper. The gift is much too large to be jewelry, unless it’s a necklace shielded with styrofoam. Curiosity takes over, and Kyoko finds herself ripping into the paper, then tugging the tape off the flaps of the box.

“Are you serious?” Kyoko asks. Inside the box is a sex toy. A _dildo_. It’s a few shades darker than the lavender wrapping paper, and thick.

“Of course. I want to fuck you on every surface. I used to daydream about that, doing you everywhere once we lived together. I wanted it, so bad. Now we can have it.”

When Ayaka puts it that way, it’s hardly different from Kyoko’s own wishes. Maybe she had less faith in their shared dream of cohabitation, didn’t have faith enough to blackmail gross old men, but all it takes is a near death experience to push someone into wanting to live every day to the fullest. Kyoko reaches down and unties the sash of her robe. The sides of it fall open, exposing her to Ayaka. 

Ayaka opens the cupboard under the fish grill and pulls out a bottle of lubricant, further proving how far in advance she thought about this. Kyoko pulls the dildo out of the box and tosses the wrapping to the floor, because who cares about mess right now? She holds the toy out to Ayaka, expecting her to take it from her. Instead Ayaka drips lube onto the top of it while Kyoko’s still holding it. Kyoko watches as Ayaka slowly jerks off the dildo, coating it with slick. The atmosphere of sex is so thick Kyoko almost feels the toy is attached to her, almost feels like she can feel Ayaka’s hand on her shaft.

“Can you line it up, Kyoko? Can you show me the best way to get inside of you?”

It feels filthy, doing as her girlfriend says. The blunt edge of the dildo feels wide against her opening, the tiny tremor in her hand magnified by the floppy give of the toy. Every second Kyoko holds it against herself but doesn’t penetrate herself is ten minutes of redfaced shameful lust.

Then, finally, Ayaka puts her hand on top of Kyoko’s. It makes the metal of Kyoko’s rings cut into her fingers, but she’s never going to complain about Ayaka touching her. Why else would she wear them, if it wasn’t for those terrible moments when she thought Ayaka lost to her, and touching the metal was her only comfort waiting for Miho’s ghost to kill her too? Ayaka’s grip tightens, and pushes the dildo inward. Kyoko’s lips spread under the onslaught and let the rubber in, and Kyoko’s head cracks backwards against the tiled wall.

The toy is big. The toy is _big_ , and for a period of time Kyoko’s not sure it’ll ever stop entering her. She’s stretched beyond capacity, never mind that the slickly lubricated toy never loses momentum. But Ayaka gives her a break, once the dildo’s all the way in. She leaves Kyoko the chance to acclimate to the wide girth, fake rubber balls pressed tight against her lips. Stuffed full like that, Ayaka starts playing with her clit in the way they both know Kyoko loves. It’s a routine touch made newly electric. Each time a swipe of Ayaka’s fingers makes Kyoko’s pussy clench her inner walls meet the impossible resistance of the dildo. Each time it’s a shock to the system, her body used to the softer touch of a finger or two.

“Oh, Ayaka,” she moans. Hopefully the wall between apartments is thick, and their neighbors can’t hear their morning delight. She doesn’t really care if they do. Kyoko’s spent years having the quietest orgasms she could, so she could sell their tryst as a study date to her parents. She’s earned herself full blown moaning.

Things get even noisier when Ayaka starts to fuck her in earnest. She keeps her right hand on Kyoko’s clit, but her left starts to slide the long dildo out of Kyoko, making her whole body shiver. Only when Kyoko can feel the mushroom head of the dildo just barely deep enough to spread her lips does Ayaka push it back inside her to the hilt. 

Ayaka keeps up the rhythm for the next few minutes. Torturously slow withdrawal, deliberately done to make sure Kyoko feels every centimeter pressing on her inner walls, followed by a pistoning back in, enough to make Kyoko lose her breath. Of course she comes moaning so desperately it’s nearly a wail. What else could she do?

“We’re doing this in the genken tomorrow,” Ayaka tells her cheerfully, nestling in between Kyoko’s spread legs. “Maybe with the door open, so anyone walking down the hall can see how beautiful you look bent over.”

It’s hard to say what affects her more. The humiliating and sexy idea of a random neighbor seeing her, pussy out and split over a rubber cock, it shamefully makes Kyoko want to go for round two already. But the word beautiful? It still means the world to Kyoko that Ayaka was the first to ever call her so. She doesn’t think she’ll ever grow tired of hearing it.

“We’ll see,” Kyoko answers. She can’t deny Ayaka something they both want for the sake of her pride. But she can’t bring herself to fall on her knees begging for it either.

“Yeah. We will,” Ayaka answers. She’s confident enough for the both of them, something which Kyoko is secretly happy for. With Ayaka around, Kyoko will always get what she wants.


End file.
